


Glimmer

by danakate



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danakate/pseuds/danakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, she chooses to see Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I stink at titles, so who knows, I might change it at some point. Also, spoilers through episode 02x15 - Jacksonville. This is a little something (492 little words, in fact) that stuck in my head after the episode.

She can't stop staring at Peter. The glimmer that plays across his face is mesmerizing. Olivia feels a little bad she's not actually admiring his features--she's caught herself staring for other reasons before--but in the wake of her newly re-found abilities, she's a little distracted. Belatedly, she realizes there's a lull in the conversation and Peter has asked a question.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she recovers.

Peter smirks. "Are you okay? You look tired. We can do this another time if you like."

Olivia smiles and shakes her head before taking a sip of her drink. "No, this is fine."

Peter smiles in return and leans back in the booth. The bar he'd found was sparsely populated, but Olivia had chosen a secluded curved booth in the back anyway.

"What?" he finally asks.

She's staring again.

"I'm sorry," Olivia repeats, closing her eyes a moment to try to clear her thoughts.

When she opens them again, Peter is much closer. His eyes are serious as he examines her face. Olivia forces herself to look at Peter, not the glimmer.

And then it's gone.

Olivia sits back abruptly and Peter backs off, misunderstanding. They speak together, hesitant.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Peter recovers first, sighing and looking down, his hand rubbing his neck. Olivia touches his other hand and he pauses, looking up at her.

"What's going on, Olivia?" he asks, voice soft. She strains to hear him better. "You've been acting weird all night."

"Weird?" she inquires, smiling a little.

Peter's lips curl into a grin. "I know that's not much, given what we do. But you know what I mean."

Olivia merely nods, but keeps her eyes on his. In the back of her mind, she wonders why she's not as bothered by the implications of the glimmer. But she realizes that if she's bothered, it's with Walter. After all, Peter hadn't made the choice.

And with that thought, the glimmer returns. Olivia manages to hide her relief.

Peter sits up, but Olivia remains where she is. He's close, now, and she wonders if she'd feel anything if she touched the lines of glimmer that surround him. Without realizing it, her hand hovers a hairsbreadth away from his cheek. The curious look on his face, the slight darkening of his eyes, those are the only clues that something has changed and she notices what she's doing.

"Olivia?"

Between blinks, the glimmer goes and comes. Slowly, Olivia realizes she can control when she sees it. Her hand is still close, but not touching. She presses her palm to his cheek, finally, and his eyes flutter shut in quiet contentment.

Peter covers her hand with his and opens his eyes, staring directly at her. There is no demand in his look, no expectation. This is her choice.

As the moments pass, she makes the glimmer dissipate at her will, return as well. Olivia smiles softly before leaning in, touching her lips to Peter's.

In the end, she chooses to see Peter.

* * *

END


End file.
